eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1746 (4 March 1999)
Synopsis Simon nervously waits for Louise to arrive. Bianca is stern with Ricky. She had a sleepness night and tells Ricky she was listening out for Liam. Ricky is unconvinced. Ricky finds Bianca waiting for Louise to arrive. He warns her against confronting Louise. Simon intercepts Louise as she makes her way down Bridge Street. Neither of them see Bianca, who looks on with malice. Matthew dives into the First 'til Last to evade DCI Mason. A panicky Matthew calls on Steve. He tells him "I'm going to blow this, I know I am". DCI Mason questions Matthew on the stall. Mason appears to buy Matthew's vague answers but reminds him "you'd be one of the few people in a good position to tell us what happened". Matthew is feeling the pressure. He warns Steve "I've done your dirty work for you. I've kept my gob shut. Now keep out of my life". After the Salsa night, Sarah nurses her hangover in the kitchens at Guiseppe's. She panics when Irene calls from the restaurant, looking for her. Teresa shoves Sarah into the store cupboard, then tells Irene that she's left for college. Sarah and Teresa bond over a coffee. Teresa urges her "let's go out again. There's plenty of good clubs about and I've been bored out of my brains lately". Later, Sarah storms off when Tony warns her against getting involved with Teresa. Peggy continues to distance herself from Frank by involving herself in the preparations for Liam's christening. Bianca is furious to find the arrangements proceeding without her. She thaws when Sonia explains that she was merely trying to ease her burden. Peggy is delighted when Bianca relents and decides to hold the christening party in the Vic. Peggy's mood sours when she spots Frank eyeing her. Frank offers to take Peggy out to dinner. She rebuffs his offer, explaining "you can't blot something like this out. It's there whether I'm here or in a posh restaurant". Frank is left feeling helpless. Dot continues to nurse her wounds over the Valentine's card. She starts when Jeff approaches her in the Laundrette. To Dot's surprise, Jeff asks her to tell Lilly he's not interested. Dot pursues the task with triumphant relish. Tony gives Simon some of Irene's sleeping pills to combat his insomnia. Simon and Louise resolve their problems. Louise blanches when Simon suggests "maybe things'll be better. Now you're back". Louise confronts Bianca, telling her "I'm not running away from anyone". Bianca maintains her threat to tell Simon about the affair with Grant. Louise counters "Simon's ill. Anything could tip him over the edge. Are you going to be the one to do it?". Credits Main cast *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom Guest cast * DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes